regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Frontier Prequel: Squire Life
Recap 1486 Squire William Marshal 17 years old and still in service to Kel Roderick. They had spent the past few months campaigning in the Southern Krolrog Ridge against the Bugbears. The campaign failed to do the supply lines being hit. The loses however were minor. The flashback begins as the two were heading south down from Thikle' Glade to Suulwikk. Kel Roderick explained to William that the war with the bugbears was politically motivated and William needs to understand the political agendas more if he is to become a Knight. The pair reached a bridge over the Bown Run river. They stopped, sensing something amiss. Unable to pinpoint what exactly the problem was, they they cautiously crossed the bridge. Half way across the bridge they were ambushed from both sides by a band of Orcs. A Orc Spellcaster entangled the pair's horses. Kel Roderick then leapt from his horse and goes into melee with the Band of Orcs, killing 3. William attempts to copy his mater's manoeuvre on the other side of the bridge, but falls flat on his face into the entangle spell. The Orc spellcaster then casted Heat Metal on Kel Roderick before retreating. Squire William killed an Orc and made his way to Kel Roderick to help him out of the armor. Kel Roderick orders Squire William to his hometown, to get the local Sheriff, Guney, and group of others, then return here to the bridge in a day, so they can deal with the orcs. William sets out at once to his father's manor. On his way south Squire William spotted a band of 20 orcs marching towards his home village, 2 or 3 miles away. He also spotted double-filed boot prints crossing the river nearby. He marked the spot with a dagger then continued on to his home. Once in his home village, Squire William headed straight to Sheriff Guney. Sheriff Guney was an old friend of Lord Marshall, William's father. He only had 5 people under his command. William warned the Sheriff of the incoming Orcs, before rushing off to the manor. At the estate Lord John Marshall is holding court. Squire William quietly warned his father. Lord Marshall dismissed the peasants in the hall, then told William's eldest brother, Jeffery, to make arrangements for the village's safety. William told Jeffery some recommendations, but Jeffery dismissed William's advice and walked away. William arrived at Sheriff Guney first, and tried to gives a speech to inspire the men, unsuccessfully. Then Jeffery and the household guard arrived. William headed off to keep watch on a nearby hill. Some hours passed with no sign of orcs. William returns to the village and reported the orcs retreated into The Frostlands. Jeffery was again rude towards William. William snubbed his brother and talked directly at the men gathered, and asked for volunteers to come with him to meet with Kel Roderick. He got 2 volunteers, Adam and Steven. William managed to gather 18 more volunteers from the surrounding villages. William and the 20 volunteers stayed at the village tavern before heading back to Kel Roderick in the morning. Squire William then showed Kel Roderick the point he found the Orc Crossing the river was. Kel Roderick had the group split in half, his group to search south, and William's group to search north, then to regroup in a few hours time. Squire William while scouting spotted a cave and an Orc outside it. William killed the Orc with a javelin, hides the body then rid off to his group. He organises an ambush to count the Orc numbers. William headed back to the cave to make a plan to draw the orcs out. He spotted a single Orc Guard, passed out. William kills the sleeping orc and hides the dead body. William leads the men into the cave. 3 orcs ambushed and kill 1 of William's men, but an orc is killed in return. The Orcs backed off deeper into the cave before one of them charged back the group, downing another man. William calls for a fighting withdrawal out of the cave, a man carried out one of the downed men. He was bandaged up and won't die outside the cave. After a few minutes no orcs appeared, so William commands the men back to the bridge to group up with Kel Roderick. Kel Roderick's group was also injured, with a dead body of their own, Steven. Kel Roderick counts a total of 8 dead orcs, so considered the operation a success, and calls for a withdrawal back to town. At town Kel Roderick informed Steven's widow of his death, exaggerating his prowess and influence on the battle. Kel Roderick and Squire William head to Lord Marshall and gave an accurate account of the number of Orcs dead and number of peasants dead. Jeffery tried to be dismissive of William, but everyone ignored him. Kel Roderick and Squire William head out the next day to each of the nearby lords to gather troops for a better force against the Orcs. Kel Roderick showing diplomacy at each stage. Category:Frozen Frontier Episodes